venganza
by gahel
Summary: locura y demencia en malas manos. muerte, odio y mucho rencor(continuación que empiece la caza aunque no es necesario leerla)OoC.


__Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.__

__Los personajes no me pertenecen__

Rojo, todo está rojo, todo se tiñe de ese intenso color escarlata, el fuego que crepita consumiéndolo todo a mi alrededor, es rojo, la sangre que tiñe el suelo y las paredes, la que se escapa de ese pequeño cuerpo que él sostiene protectoramente contra su pecho para evitar que ella reciba más daño.

Imbécil, no se le puedes hacer daño a un cadáver ¿acaso no ves que ya no respira, que no lucha, que no siente?

Rojo, como la bufanda de la chica, como los cabellos de ese idiota que se niega a soltarla mientras me mira directamente a los ojos, rojo, como las lágrimas que lo traicionan y resbalan por sus mejillas limpiando sus heridas y adquiriendo este cálido color. Como los labios de los amantes desesperados en su último beso.

Sigo contemplando la escena, dejando que otras tonalidades coloreen la obra que se muestra ante mi.

Azul, azul oscuro un azul casi negro, como el que se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas en esta noche de locos, azul claro, como el que están tomando esos labios que se negaron a besarme hace unos años, como el amanecer que se aproxima, azul intenso, como el mar, como el del cielo en un día de verano, como el azul de unos ojos que me devuelven la mirada, sin miedo, sin súplica, solo hay dolor y odio en ellos.

Mi risa resuena por los pasillos desiertos, demente, desquiciada, liberadora, mi venganza no se cumple como yo esperaba, pero se cumple, y eso es lo que importa, es lo único que me importa en este momento.

No me interesa quién gane o quién pierda, me da igual quién caiga por el camino, o a qué bando pertenezca. Solo el momento presente, solo la imagen que se expone ante mis ojos, hermosa, profunda, llena de delicados matices que difícilmente otros podrían apreciar.

¿quién me lo iba a decir? Casi parece una broma, casi, Solo que una de muy mal gusto, aunque lo que me muestran mis ojos me dicen que esto es muy real. Soy el primero en enterarme de lo que sienten, de que están juntos. O que lo estaban, hasta que ella decidió dejar de respirar.

Sabía que Granger acabaría con un Weasley. Solo que no me esperaba que fuese este.

Siempre pensé que sería el idiota que me quitó el puesto de guardián, y, ni en mis más retorcidas ideas podría pensar que fuera uno de los gemelos el que sostuviera entre sus brazos a la castaña.

No se cual es, nunca pude distinguirlos y no será ahora cuando me pare a hacerlo.

Su perpetua risa se ha desdibujado en una extraña mueca que no puedo identificar, mientras, la mía se hace más amplia. Está a mi merced. La varita de ella se encuentra lejos y la de él se ha quebrado en su intento desesperado por salvarla.No te preocupes, no tardaras mucho en hacerle compañía.

Disfruto del dolor, del que estoy causando y del que se que causaré.

Unos inoportunos gritos retumban por el pasillo, Potter, escoltado por dos cabezas pelirrojas entran dentro de mi campo de visión. Uno es el objetivo de mi venganza, el otro solo un daño colateral, una pena, ese idiota con gafas me caía un poco bien, tiene la arrogancia que todo un buen Griffindor necesita.

Se agota el tiempo. Lástima no disfrutar un poco más de la escena, pero la mirada de los recién llegados se ha posado en él, ella sigue oculta, acunada en sus brazos.

Levanto despacio la varita dándome unos segundos más y un rayo de luz impacta sobre su pecho sin que puedan hacer nada para evitarlo.

Verde, del color de la hierva, del de las hojas de los árboles, del de los ojos que miran desorbitados como el cuerpo cae al suelo, despacio, lentamente, como si incluso muerto quisiera protegerla

y en un momento todo estalla, la ven, tendida en el suelo, entre los brazos del chico que intentaban salvar mientras el tiempo se detiene a nuestro alrededor. Nadie se mueve, nadie respira. Solo contemplan mi obra maestra. Dos cuerpos entrelazados, sobre el suelo, dos muñecos sin vida.

Un grito pone el tiempo en marcha otra vez y yo corro, corro porque no tengo nada que hacer contra los tres, contras su dolor contra su rabia y su ira, mientras las palabras que desgarran una garganta le ponen banda sonora a mi huida, despejando mis dudas, poniendo nombre a mi primera víctima,

-NO, FRED, NO, HERMIONEEE

yo no derrumbé la maldita pared, solo fue suerte que estuviera allí para verla morir en sus brazos, para presenciar su último beso, para ser testigo de su amor. Sonrío mientras corro, mientras el viento azota mi rostro, mientras mis pulmones arden por el esfuerzo y el fuego que lo consume todo, mientras intento poner a salvo mi miserable vida

**nadie se mete con Cormac McLaggen y sale impune de ello. Nadie.**

**N:A: no me maten por favor, no se que le pasó a mi mente pero esto fue lo que salió**


End file.
